


A Whole New Life?

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: Zayn and Liam are married. They settled down and seeing their friends having kids on their own how would they find the missing piece of the puzzle?
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	A Whole New Life?

It was a sunny day and joy and happiness fulfilled the Tomlinson’s house. Indeed, Harry and Louis little one were celebrating along with friends and their close family. It was Molly second candle birthday and they wanted to throw a big party for her. Time flew so fast but the couple were so happy to finally have a family of their own. They lived in their little love bubble, surrounded by their friends Zayn, Liam and Niall. Louis and Harry were the first ones to have kids, it was kind of a strange feelings for them, but they felt so ready and joyful about this. Molly was a cute little girl, sometimes having tantrums, but mainly quiet unless she was alone with her daddy Louis and becoming a little bit sassy.

-Dada, look! said the little toddler.

-what honey? asked Harry 

-big big cat! the little girl squeals with excitement.

-Where? Louis wondered. There’s no cat here. Uncles are coming for your birthday today and there’s no animal around sweetie.

-Yay! Zee, Li and Ni? Molly said with a smile tattoed on her chubby face.

-Yes they will come over to see you little princess, told Louis to his daughter.

-I’ll get some stuff in the kitchen and make sure everything is ready love, Harry suggested.

-Of course, I’ll take care of our little curly monster while you’re doing it, replied Louis, kissing his husband tenderly.

Molly was sitting quietly and playing with one of his beloved doll and Louis smiled, happy that he finally found the best in life, a wonderful husband and now a kid on his own. It was difficult at first but he and Harry found a surrogate and after some months, Molly came into their lives.

-ARRRRRRGGGHHH, screamed Harry

Louis jumped, scared something bad happen. He scooped the little girl in his arms and ran into the kitchen.

-i think I found the cat... said Harry. Your wonderful daughter drew on the wall. 

-oh my god I thought it was worse than that my love, Louis laughed.

-Baby Molly...Started Harry 

-Not a baby... Molly pouted

\- well you are to me.... molly sweetie, you could not draw everywhere, remember what auntie Lottie and Daddy Louis saying?

-drawing in the book, murmured Molly.

-yes, said Harry. Now I’ll clean this up... I love you, he said kissing her on her big chubby rosy cheek.

The doorbell rang at this exact moment.

-I’ll go get it, Louis ran and opened the door to his best friends.

-hey! How are you guys? How’s work? he asked them.

-we’re great, keeping us busy, said Niall.

-yeah, I’m writing a record lately but I can take a little break for my lovely niece and their dads, Liam replies, smiling.

It’s not always easy to be with my husband these days, but we’ll get through it, added Zayn

Louis took the bags with full of presents for the little girl.

-we couldn’t help it, sorry, I know Harry will kill us because we spoiled the little princess too much, Niall laughed.

-That’s fine! I’ll convince him to be gentle, Louis said with a small wink. Princess? Look who’s there?

Molly squeaked when she saw her uncles. She was so excited and happy. Harry look at her bright smile and couldn’t be more prouder and happier. Louis was watching her in awe, she was growing up to fast. Molly gave big hugs to Liam, Zayn and Niall. She was then jumping all around and been very excited about her cake and the presents.

-Dada Lou! Chocolate? she asked

-yes, chocolate cake later on, but why don’t you go find dada Haz while I prepare the cake? He will unwrap your gifts with you, Louis told her.

-she knows what she wants, Zayn laughed. She’s so cute. Just like my niece Zaneyah. Always smiling and playfully energetic.

-yeah, louis replied, but you know having a child is kind of loads of responsibilities. It’s not easy sometimes. Especially when she wants to rebel against me and Haz, even at her young age. She’s entering her terrible two so I apprehend difficult times.

-you are great dads, you make her happy and that is what counts, Liam told his friend.

-Thanks, Louis nodded. It was a difficult process to get her, but she’s here healthy with us since two years, we love her so much with her green eyes and little curls. She’s a pale copy of my Hazza baby.

Molly screamed of joy when she saw the dolls and the plushies she wanted. She smiled widely and went to hug her uncles and her dads. Louis cut the chocolate cake with figurines of Frozen’s Elsa on it and Harry put the little girl in the high chair. Harry kissed Louis gently and the little girl was pouting begging for a kiss and both husband were tickling her and making her laugh.

Liam was looking at the happy family, hugging his hubby Zayn’s waist tightly. He thought he felt ready to have kids, no matter what. But he was afraid to ask the love of his life who was quite busy at the moment with the creation of his third album. Liam thought as well about how all his commitments with music and fashion will be keeping him so busy, but at the same time he knew that a kid was the only thing missing in his married life. He was rambling in his deep thoughts.

-Are you alright? Zayn asked.

-ermmmm. Yeh I’m fine love, Liam replied.

-you sure? Niall said. Because you seem to live on another planet now. 

-no worries Niall. I’m okay, just thinking about stuff but we’ll talk over a pint and a golf game, deal? Liam asked.

-and me? What about me? If it’s important of course? Zayn wondered.

-I’ll let you know babe, just... I need some of my best friend advice too, Liam smiled.

Zayn smiled back at his husband. Molly was cuddling Niall and the boys discussed about the good old memories while laughing and having fun. Friendships were really strong between them and the little Molly kept them close. Hopefully, Liam’s idea will work, that’s all he wished for.


End file.
